


Lets have some fun.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANON REQUESTED: Okay so I just read “attracted to my mum” I think that’s the name, and I LOVED it like omfg you made me realize I have a huge breast kink but only like harry squeezing them yeh know? Well I was wondering if you could write another with the same characters (Louis is the mum/gender swap) but like a lot of focus on harry squeezing and rubbing Louis’ boobs? It can be quick little Drabble or whatever I’m just dying for it! PLEEEASE PLEASE PLEASE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets have some fun.

Since Harry’s dad left a couple months back Harry’s mum Louis is really horny. Often Harry and his mum Louis’ like to have sex. This started when Harry’s mum found him wanking in his room and she became wet.

Today Louis and her son were sunbathing in their garden. It was really sunny in England, which was rare so Louis wanted to sunbathe in her bikini in the garden. Louis asked her son Harry if he would like to join her, of course Harry said yes, Louis had an amazing body. Who wouldn’t want to see her in a bikini?

Louis was sunbathing in a white bikini, Harry couldn’t keep his eye’s off his mums cleavage.

”Want to go inside, Have some fun?” Harry whispered into his mums ear. Louis shivered and bit her lip looking at her son. Who would turn down fucking him?

Louis nodded and they went inside. Harry held his mum’s hand until they got to his room and he pushed his mum onto the bed.

”Why you teasing me in that bikini mum?” Harry said. Louis laughed and started rubbing her self. Louis ran her hands over her own breast grabbing at them.

Harry moved his mum’s hands away from her own boobs and un-clipped her bikini bra. He grabbed his mum’s boobs.

”You like that?” He whispered to his mum. His mum Louis nodded and started to moan.

”Gonna fuck you into the mattress” Harry said. He removed his mum’s bikini pants and bent down in-between her legs. He licked at her pussy hole, nosing her clit.

”Oh Haz baby” Louis moaned, grabbing her sons curls.

Harry carried on licking for a while before pulling away. Harry pulled off his shorts and boxers, he was already topless from sunbathing.

Harry pressed the head of his cock to his mum’s lips and she gladly opened taking her son’s cock in her mouth. Louis bobbed her head pleasuring her son and humming around him. She tongued at the slit before Harry pulled his cock out her mouth.

”Open your legs” Harry said to his mum, Louis obeyed and opened her legs, Harry quickly put on a condom

Harry got in-between his mums legs before pushing the head of his cock in her pussy hole.

Louis sucked in a sharp breath before breathing out slowly.

Harry thrust in and out at a steady pace.

”Go harder babe” Harry’s mum, Louis said. Harry obeyed and thrust in and out harder and a lot faster.

”Ohh..babe…” Louis moaned, digging her nails into Harry’s back.

”So fucking tight” Harry said thrusting.

Louis came and the feeling of her warm cum set harry off, he came into the condom and pulled out. Harry discarded the condom and bent down to lick the cum off his mum’s pussy.

Louis moaned, She was sensitive from cumming. Harry licked the cum before falling beside his mum.


End file.
